Lemmings Haiku
by RobDaZombie
Summary: A collection of Haiku, inspired by the classic Lemmings game.
1. Climbers

**Climbers**

Granted a great gift,

To ascend to any height,

To see a new world.


	2. Floaters

**Floaters**

A lightning reflex,

A slowly descending drop,

A safe departure.


	3. Bombers

**Bombers**

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

A gigantic explosion,

A decisive end.


	4. Blockers

**Blockers**

His arms are outstretched,

His feet rooted to the spot,

Aiding the many.


	5. Builders

**Builders**

Twelve steps to Heaven,

Lava bubbling below,

You may need more bricks…


	6. Bashers

**Bashers**

Horizontally,

Attacking the crystal wall,

Silent Destruction.


	7. Miners

**Miners**

Blessed with a pickaxe,

He tunnels at an angle,

Sweating profusely.


	8. Diggers

**Diggers**

He digs down, digs deep,

Without rest and without sleep,

His hands start to weep.


	9. Walkers

**Walkers**

With no skills or gifts,

He follows the one in front,

His fruitless journey.


	10. Fallers

**Fallers**

Unconsciously mad,

He plays roulette with his life,

Every time he falls.


	11. Athletes

**Athletes**

Brolly on his back,

Climbing gloves at the ready,

Prepared for action.


	12. The Nuke

**The Nuke**

When all else fails,

Unleash the apocalypse,

Their deaths are on you.


	13. Just Dig!

**Just Dig!**

It's simple really,

You make the first lemming dig,

And you win! Hooray!


	14. Keep your hair on Mr Lemming

**Keep Your Hair on Mr Lemming**

Annoying Arrows!

Always pointing towards me!

Why can't I bash through?!


	15. Beast of a Level

**Beast of a Level**

A haunted forest,

The lemmings tremble with fear,

But still they march on.


	16. If Only They Could Fly

**If only they could fly**

Two ways to succeed.

One: Excessive bridge building.

Two: If they grew wings…


	17. Easy when you know how

**Easy when you know how**

Four neighbours, one house,

You choose their own destiny,

But beware below…


	18. Lemmings lemmings everywhere

**Lemmings lemmings everywhere**

One hundred lemmings,

Surfing the icy blue web,

We must control them!


	19. Here's one I prepared earlier

**Here's one I prepared earlier**

A peaceful island,

Ravaged by a thousand nukes,

Reduced to wasteland.


	20. Lemmingology

**Lemmingology**

Five athletes arrive,

Building over the small gaps,

Mission Accomplished.


	21. We all fall down

**We All Fall Down**

Artless, frustrating,

Concentration essential,

Complete attainment.


	22. Rainbow Islands

**Rainbow Islands**

Atop the rainbows,

Fire Spinners lie in wait,

Tunnel under them.


	23. Cascade

**Cascade**

They cannot be stopped.

They will descend to their doom.

A waterfall death.


	24. The Art Gallery

**The Art Gallery**

Mass bridge of crystal,

Enormous Newton's Cradle,

Bash it all to bits!


	25. MENACING!

**MENACING!**

Ceiling of crimson,

Floor filled with maggots and bone,

Not for lemming eyes.


	26. Diet Lemmingaid

**Diet Lemmingaid**

Countdown commences,

Nothing else available,

Perfect precision.


	27. Tightrope City

**Tightrope City**

Not much of a view,

Straightforward in appearance,

Deceptively harsh.


	28. Island of the Wicker People

**Island of the Wicker People**

An ominous place,

Utilise what you have learned,

They must work as one.


	29. Tailor-made for blockers

**Tailor-made for blockers**

Designed for one skill,

Pure uncomplicatedness,

Turn around lemmings!


	30. Luvly Jubly

**Luvly Jubly**

Through the crystal cave,

To the blue grid pyramid,

Progress with bombers.


	31. Lend a helping hand

**Lend a helping hand…**

Sharp teeth are northbound,

Cooperation is key,

Ascend to freedom.


	32. What an AWESOME level

**What an AWESOME level**

Mauve dragons in space?!

How do lemmings even breathe?!

They wear no helmets.


	33. Mary Poppins' Land

**Mary Poppins' Land**

Happy Wee Floaters,

Delicately Descending,

To the depths of hell.


	34. Bomboozal

**Bomboozal**

I remember this,

Previously we blocked and blown,

No stoppers this time.


	35. Feel the Heat!

**Feel the Heat!**

Between bursts of flames,

Their haven lies dead centre,

They are getting warm.


	36. King of the Castle

**King of the Castle**

Ninety-five to save,

Construction calamity,

This will be taxing.


	37. Call in the Bomb Squad

**Call in the Bomb Squad**

Explosions, headaches,

Bridge, constant need of repair,

Heroes remembered.


	38. X Marks the Spot

**X Marks the Spot**

Throughout the blue mass,

Decorated with fire,

An Easter Egg lies.


	39. POOR WEE CREATURES!

**POOR WEE CREATURES!**

Choose their own demise,

Perishing from the long drop,

Or shock therapy.


	40. Steel Works

**Steel Works**

The Iron Island,

A bridge builder's conundrum,

A digger's sorrow.


	41. It's hero time!

**It's hero time!**

One of everything!

Pillars! Pistons! Putrid Slime!

We need a hero!


	42. No Added Colours or Lemmings

**No Added Colours or Lemmings**

Just like in the past,

You use miners and climbers,

But you won't have fun.


	43. The Far Side

**The Far Side**

So close yet so far,

Steel is your enemy,

Time not on your side,


	44. Pea Soup

**Pea Soup**

Petit pois plates-formes,

Ajouter plus de lemmings,

Goût supplémentaire !


	45. Going up

**Going up…**

Many dozen steps,

Monolith of Sapphire,

Basher exhausted.


	46. The Steel Mines of Kessel

**The Steel Mines of Kessel**

Deep down underground,

Sacrifices make success,

Needs of the many…


	47. Just a minute

**Just a minute…**

Take down the great wall,

Release rate to ninety-nine,

Grit your teeth and pray.


	48. Mind the step

**Mind the step…**

A lemming alone,

Ventures the bizarre dungeon,

His strength. Your wisdom.


	49. Save me

**Save me**

Surrounded by sea,

Forgotten Egyptian Lair,

Save them if you can…


	50. Rendezvous at the Mountain

**Rendezvous at the Mountain**

Dangers aplenty,

The Mountain of Victory!

End of a journey.


End file.
